A Unique Recruitment Offer
by ShadowSense
Summary: "You tell him how I recruited you and you'll regret it". Natalia Romanova stalked past us, before turning to face us at a few meters in front. "There's a reason that's off SHIELD records, Stark".
**"You tell him how I recruited you and you'll regret it". Natalia Romanova stalked past us, before turning to face us at a few meters in front. "There's a reason that's off SHIELD records, Stark".**

 **Cover Art:** **cliparwolf*dot*com/files/10/219858*dot*html**

 **EPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEP**

"So, how did you join SHIELD?" Tony Stark asked me, as I escorted him through to the Director's office. I'd only been here a few weeks, so I could understand his curiously.

"Oh, the Black Widow recruited me" I gave my stock response, which was normally enough for people. Although, that might have had something to do with the fact the majority of people I knew were SHIELD agents.

Evidently, that wasn't enough for Tony Stark, who pushed further. "Interesting, that's not something Natasha would normally do".

"Well, she did" I deadpanned. It was true, of course.

"And what led to that decision?" he asked. "You see, I couldn't find you in the SHIELD files, yet everyone seems to know you. I'm curious".

Well, I definitely was **not** going to tell Tony Stark of all people how I joined SHIELD, so I just ignored him and continued walking. He followed in silence, although I could practically see the gears in his head turning, trying to figure it out.

Regardless, I could help but have the memories of how I actually joined come flooding back to me...

 **EPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEP**

I sighed as yet enough SHIELD agent walked away, obviously frustrated. I'd yet to have given up even a scrap of information on the SHADOW, the organization I worked for.

And I wasn't going to, either. Sure, we weren't exactly friendly with America, as it were, but it wasn't as if we were a terrorist group or anything. We just experimented with weaponry, we weren't actually planning to use it. _Probably._

Regardless, I fully intended to not give out any information, and that was it. If they thought that locking me in a standard interrogator room for hours and hours, sending multiple different interrogators throughout, would wear me down, they would be sorely mistaken.

I would not be broken. I would not be broken. I would not be broken. I would not be-

My internal mantra was cut off almost instantly when I saw the door open, and just who had entered it. It wasn't the usual boring integrator that came in, asked a bunch of questions and then got angry. It wasn't even one who was boring and stayed perfectly calm for a while and then got frustrated and stormed out.

Nope. It was a very attractive woman, wearing a tight catsuit that accentuated her voluptuous curves. The zipper wasn't the full way up, displaying her milky skin, and she looked like she meant business. She was openly armed, and I bet that she had several concealed weapons.

Of course, I knew exactly who she was instantly:

Natalia Romanova; Black Widow.

 _Shit._ As she sat down opposite me, I could tell that she was half-trying to conceal a smirk, clearly I must not have been hiding my nervousness as much I was hoping I was.

"So I see you recognize me" she stated, surprisingly softly. It wasn't a question, she already knew.

Without waiting for a response, she ploughed on through. "And just how do you associate my appearance with who I am? As far as I'm aware, a name wasn't attached to me after the actions in New York, nor am I aware that SHADOW has ever associated with me or SHIELD".

 _Double Shit. What the hell. How'd she come to that conclusion?_ I didn't speak, but all that achieved was confirmation for her that SHADOW did indeed have Intel on her. _Not strictly true. I might have to play along with that, though._

"I see. Just how much information does SHADOW have on me?"

 _Well, the cat's out of the bag now. Might as well go along with it for a while._ Shifting slightly, my hands handcuffed uncomfortably to the table, I responded. "Enough".

"You didn't recognize Hawkeye when he walked in" she inquired. _Ah, that's who the man who just stormed out. Thought I recognized him for somewhere._

At this I actually chuckled. "SHADOW only has interest in SHIELD when it comes to potential threats. He only ranked high enough to have his skillset acknowledged. As such, I don't associate his appearance with who he is".

She only nodded in response, clearly thinking. "And yet I do".

"Natalia Romanova certainly does. You don't need to be the Black Widow to be a threat".

At the mention of her true name, her eyes darkened, although to her credit, the rest of her body showed no indication of her reaction. However, her voice became cold, and calculated.

"How did you come about my true name? That's not on SHIELD's records, official and unofficial, let alone another organizations?"

Her eyes somehow managed to narrow further still, and I could tell that this interrogation had abruptly shifted from my information on SHADOW, to my information on her. Smiling, I decided that this could be to my benefit.

"What's it worth to you?" I asked calmly.

She narrowed her eyes dangerously, hand almost reflexively moving toward her thigh holster.

 _Oh shit. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound._ "You know as well as I know how much information can be worth. Question is, how much this information is actually worth. To you?"

She stood up abruptly, and took out some kind of remote. Before I could begin to ask her what she was doing, she pointed it at the cameras, seemingly turning them off. She then swiftly pressed a small, previously hidden button on the wall in front of me, where I'd assumed there'd have been a one-way window, and the locked the door behind her.

 _That's not what I was hoping the reaction would be._ She turned, giving me a calculating look as she sat back down calmly at her chair.

"The only way SHADOW could have gotten that information is from the Red Room. Where is their base of operations?" The calm facade was gone in an instant, replaced with the fiery exterior I would have expected from the legendary Black Widow.

"They're not in operation any –". I was cut off in an instant by Natalia standing up and somehow kicking the chair out from under me. I fell onto my knees hard, with my hands still bound in front of me.

"Don't lie to me, or I'll show you just why I'm feared". She drew her gun, and by now the realization had dawned on me that she wasn't acting as a SHIELD interrogator anymore. She was interrogating me as the Black Widow.

At the time, I wasn't quite sure why she was this angry – Natalia Romanova was the only other name, aside from Black Widow, that I knew her as. But, clearly that wasn't what she though, and I knew I had to convince her of that, quickly.

"I'm not lying" I said, getting to my feet slowly. "I only know you as Natalia Romanova or the Black Widow. SHADOW doesn't even know that".

That gave her pause, and it took me a few seconds to realize why. _Oh shit. I've just implied that I hide intelligence from SHADOW. I don't want SHIELD to know that._

"You hide intelligence from SHADOW?" _Shit!_

"Whatever, that's irrelevant right now. What's relevant is you telling me just how you are in possession of Red Room intelligence?" she continued.

 _I'm going to have to say it, aren't I._ "Last mission I went on. Infiltration of an Old Russian base. They wanted me to check if it was fully functional still. I found some files on you and the Red Room. Old files. I kept them, didn't turn them in. I don't exactly trust those at SHADOW".

"Why not. You work for them, do you not?"

"Do you trust SHIELD?" was my brave counter. "If I handed that information over to SHADOW, then at some point in the near future, I'd be sent to kill you"

"And why would that be a problem for you?"

"Because I don't believe in suicide missions" I answered quickly, hoping that that would be enough. I couldn't exactly reveal my true intentions.

And then, to my shock, Natalia reached over unlocked the wiring binding my hands to the table.

"Why are yo-" And then she kicked me straight in the stomach, sending me to the floor. _That's why._ She stood provocatively over me, and I made the quick decision to not move.

"I've had a really, really long day, Agent. And I'm tired. I got hauled into this seemingly useless interview, only to discover you have some very valuable information on me".

"I only have yo-"

"Didn't I tell you not to lie to me?" was the cold reply. "If you have the files with my real name, then I presume you have the files on me completely. I don't what that kind of information getting out there, do you understand me? _Should have known that that wouldn't fly. Still..._

"Surely SHIELD has this information?"

She looked down on me, both literally and figuratively. Then she chuckled; finding amusement in my apparent naivety. "No. They don't. They really, really don't. They refer to me by my alias, Natasha Romanoff. They know hardly anything about what I did with the Red Room. They only sent Agent Barton to kill me because I'd killed several SHIELD agents in the past few weeks. Even my closest friends and allies only have scratch the surface when it comes to they're information on me. A surface you've apparently broken completely"

 _That's a strange metaphor._ I didn't get much time to dwell on that inopportune thought, because the Black Widow was back on me.

"How much information did those files have on me?" she asked, furiously.

 _I've got nothing to lose now, do I._ "Everything the Red Room had on you, I presume. There were thousands and thousands of pages. I only skimmed it, I didn't have all year". My terrible attempt at humour didn't seem to work, surprisingly enough.

"Well then, now I've got a terrible conundrum. While SHIELD would probably turn a blind eye if I killed a potential threat outside of SHIELD, I doubt they'd take too kindly to me killing you in an interrogation room". She said it so calmly, that I was slowly but surely becoming scared for my life.

 _How do I get myself into these situations? Now I'm going to get killed by a Soviet Defector because I couldn't keep my mouth shut._

"You could go to ground if I let you leave now. Unlikely, but still possible. I don't like it. No. That's not an option. I've got to deal with you. Now" She stared at me, and I tried, rather pitifully, to defiantly stare back.

"Plus, you'd lose the opportunity to get information out of me regarding SHIELD" I tried. Yep. Another pitiful attempt, this time to deflect. She just stared at me, unimpressed.

"Why did you really not want to share the information with SHADOW?"

"Because I don't trust them with it"

"Why not?"

"I believe that you don't trust SHADOW. I don't believe that that's the reason why you wouldn't share this potentially **crucial** information from them. Give me the real reason. Now. I don't like asking again!"

I sighed, trying to avoid her gaze before responding. "Alright fine. You saved my life in New York, okay. You took out three of those alien things that were seconds away from killing me. I owe you".

 _There we go. It's all out in the open._ "So it's not because of your distrust. It's because of a debt" she looked strangely pensive, and in that moment, I began to hope that I might get out of this, alive.

"Yes" I replied.

She looked back at me. "That doesn't solve the issue of you having all of that information on me. I still don't like it".

"I owe you. I won't give it".

"Your debt covers your silence. It doesn't necessarily cover your inaction. How do I know that you won't use the information against me in the future?" And with that, she lowered herself down to her knees.

And then, I caused what set the events in motion that led to me joining SHIELD. On her knees, her lovely breasts were much closer to me, and in a split second, my eyes drifted to them, before back to her.

 _Please miss it. Please miss it._ She didn't miss it. But her reaction was far more pleasant that I expected. She moved quicker than I ever thought someone could, straddling my chest and leaning down, very close to my head. Instantly, I stiffened, but I relaxed when she leaned in to whisper into my ear.

"Can we come to some form of... arrangement" she practically purred. She then removed herself before I could even comprehend answering.

 _Okay. This is NOT what I expected._

"You give me the information on SHADOW. You vow never to give away my secrets. And in return, not only will you have my trust that the information you provided in accurate and your vow is legitimate, but I'll also make your endeavours worthwhile".

And then she leaned in to my left ear and told me that if I didn't keep my end of the deal there'd be no place in the world I'd be safe from her wrath, but to be honest, I didn't care about that.

Call me shallow, but at the time, all I really cared about was the fact I was going to be laid by the legendary Black Widow. I certainly didn't expect that when she stalked into the interrogation room, barely a quarter of an hour previous. Not that I was complaining, of course.

So I told her everything I knew, and probably a bit extra, too. And then one thing led to another and I ended up being pinned to a large bed, secretly inside SHIELD HQ, by the one and only Natalia Romanova.

 **EPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEP**

I was thrown out of my memories when Tony Stark asked me again. "Come on. Tell me. I can keep a secret?"

I just looked at him, but before I could respond with a resounding 'No', I was saved from responding.

"You tell him how I recruited you and you'll regret it". Natalia Romanova stalked past us, before turning to face us at a few meters in front. "There's a reason that's off SHIELD records, Stark".

"Of course I won't, Natalia" I replied, smirking slightly as I did so. Everyone thought that it was a friendly nickname, and although they were surprised that Natalia didn't kick my arse for it, they didn't read into it. Therefore, allowing me to call her by her real name whilst she fooled everyone else with her fake name. Even the Director of SHIELD.

"See, you even let him call you Natalia. How can you two have secrets already?" Tony asked, almost petulantly.

"Because we do. And, in case you genuinely don't know, it's so you can't hack it" she responded, giving me a final look, before smiling uncharacteristically, and walked off.

I made to follow her, before turning back to Stark, who wasn't moving. "Did she just smile?" he asked, legitimately amazed.

"Come on Stark" I responded, before following Natalia's footsteps. Tony hurried to catch me up.

 _With any luck, she's smiling at the memory of just how she did recruit me. It was certainty an enjoyable experience._ Struggling to hold a grin of my face, I walk forward toward the meeting with Tony, fully intend on keeping that secret for a very, long, time.

Of course, I remember that evening most nights. There hadn't been a repeat performance, although Natalia had hinted that there would be, much to my restrained delight, so I'm forced to resort to fond memories.

Memories that continued to come flooding back...

 **EPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEP**

Natasha kissed me fiercely, pinning my hands above my head with one hand and using her other hand to under my shirt and caress my stomach. Her nails lightly ran over my stomach, causing me to groan involuntarily.

"Mmm... You like that" Natalia purred, leaning back down and capturing my mouth once more. She removed one of her hands as she did so.

I moaned in her mouth as she grinded against me, pushing against my already straining member. I couldn't have spoken even if I wanted to. I was gone already. I tried to move my hand down to touch her, but she was having none of it, gripping my hands tighter above me.

"I'm in control here" she whispered seductively, capturing my lips again and again as she rubbed her body against my own. I was perfectly content with that. I was also perfectly content with her practically ripping my shirt of me, albeit surprised.

After a long bout a kissing I heard a strange rattling sound. Next thing I knew, my hands were handcuffed above my head and behind the steel bars at the top of the bed, rendering them useless.

Natalia looked very pleased with herself as she broke the kiss and looked down at me. I half-heartedly strained at my bindings as she lowered her lips to my stomach. Sending me a sultry smile, she licked my nipples, smirking at my pleasured groans.

 _God, she's good._ Sitting up, she straddled my lower body, pressing her arse into my member. Grinding slowly, she sent me yet another smirk as she slowly but surely pulled down the zipper on her tight fitting catsuit.

 _Too slowly._ My hands unconsciously strained behind the metal bars as I was silently begging her to speed up. Of course, she didn't, and I swear looking back that she went slower. The more of her milky skin I saw the more my member strained, to the point where I was practically moving my hips upward to grind into her.

"None of that, now" she purred, getting off me and then onto her hands and knees beside me. At that angle, with her zipper nearly fully down I could see all of the curves of her large breasts, painfully concealed.

"Do you want to see them?" She purred, grabbing her catsuit at the edges and teasing the view of her tits.

"Of course" I managed to get out, and my eyes nearly burst out of their sockets when I saw the perfection that was her breasts. She shifted, now her hands and knees either side of me, and pushed her catsuit down so it was only covered her bottom half.

Moving up, she shifted to straddling my upper chest, so her breasts were now centimetres away from my face.

"Mmm... Suck on them" she ordered with a sultry voice, pushing her cleavage into my face. Of course, I did as I was told, straining to kiss and suck on her tits. I was unable to use my hands, and so I was forced to use my mouth. Not that she was complaining.

After a while, she backed off for a few seconds, before sending me a seductive smile. "You might want to catch your breath". Barely giving me a second to react, she grabbed my head and pushed her breasts down to meet them. She kept them there for a several minutes, groaning and moaning as I pleasured her.

Once my head was free from its pleasant captivity, she backed off and away from me, smiling the whole time. She stood just to the side of the bed, and winked at me. Moving her hands slowly down her body, she peeled her catsuit off of herself as slowly as she could, allowing me to see inch my inch. She blocked my view of her entrance with one of her hands, and used the other one to slip of her boots and then peel her suit completely off.

Once she was done, I just stood there gaping.

"Want me to move my hand?" She purred.

"Yes" I whimpered, beyond caring anymore. All I wanted was her. And she knew it.

"Mmm... And what will you do for me if I let you see. Will you eat me out" she continued to purr like a car, shivers going up my spine constantly like it was on a perpetual loop.

"God yes" I responded in an instant, straining at my bound hands, yet enjoying the sensation of helplessness. _I'm enjoying being at her mercy_ _ **way**_ __ _too much._

Sending me yet another sultry smile, Natalia strolled over to me and got onto her hands and knees, one on each side of him, my body tense under me. Then, slowly but surely she crawled up my body until she reached by head.

As I watched (and ogled) intensely, she turned around so she was facing the same direction I was, and positioned herself above my head. Then she looked down at me:

"Enjoying the view?" she smirked above me.

"Definitely" I responded, to watch she smiled even wider.

"Well that's good, because that's all you're going to see for a while". And with that, she lowered herself completely onto my face.

I moaned instantly, causing Natalia to moan in response. Natalia was heavier than she looked (although I'd never dare tell her that), and so I was completely pinned down.

I occurred myself with doing what I'd promised: eating the Black Widow out. I licked and probed her womanhood with my tongue, causing her to groan and writhe in pleasure above me. She began to grind her pussy against my face in a circular motion, and trying to deepen my oral penetration.

I was moaning too, surprised by just how much I was enjoying having my face ridden. I was harder than I'd ever remembered myself being, and Natalia tasted divine. Forgive the cliché.

Of course, Natalia noticed my straining erection. "Mmm… You like that, baby. You like me riding your face like this". Wow, who knew the Black Widow was into dirty talk.

I moaned in response, which she helpfully understood as a yes. "You like me face fucking you while your hands are bound above you head. You like being at my mercy, don't you!"

 _Oh yes, I definitely did._ "You love me dominating you like this! Ah yes! Faster! Faster! Faster! Come on; eat me out!" That's exactly what I did, licking her divine entrance out and penetrating her as far as I could.

After a few more minutes of licking, with Natalia managing to press her womanhood even closer to my face that I thought possible, she came, drenching me in her liquid that tasted surprisingly nice. Whilst it's true I nearly chocked, I didn't really mind.

She slipped of my head and collapsed on her side next to me, smiling at my face and admiring her handiwork. She took her fingers and coated them with the majority of the cum on my face, before licking and sucking on them slowly and seductively. I failed to hide my approval.

"You like this, don't you. Me sucking your fingers. How'd you like my lips around that cock of yours"? She patted my straining erection teasingly, smirking when my hips thrust upward of their own accord, straining for her hand.

Smiling the whole time, she slowly peeled my clothing of my body, taking my underwear and jeans off at the same time, revealing my erection that was fit to burst.

"How about we play a little game" Natalia asked, putting her hands firmly on my inner thighs.

"Okay" I responded, before moaning as she suddenly and without warning grabbed my cock.

"You can't cum until I tell you you can cum. If you be a good boy and hold out for a while, I'll drink all of your cum. If you can't hold out, then you'll have to drink every last drop". With that, she sent me a naughty smile, as if daring me to say no.

Like I was ever going to do that.

I nodded, and she smiled back, before leaning down and running her finger lightly down my cock. I strained at my bound hands, aching for her to touch me more, but she didn't. Instead, she ran her fingers tortuously slowly up and down my cock, teasing me when I was already fit to burst.

Ah shit. I'm going to lose this. With this thought, I tried as hard as I could to hold on, but Natalia was very good at what she was doing. After a few minutes of teasing me, she leaning down and licked my cock delicately, running her tongue slowly up and down the underside of my cock.

I groaned loudly, torn between wanting her to go faster and trying not to cum. It was clear which option Natalia favoured. She gently captured my cock in her mouth and then let it go, before repeating it several times, before taking my cock in my mouth and lowering it in.

"God Natalia" I groaned, much to her obvious satisfaction, as she looked up at me through her eyelashes with my cock between her luscious lips. This is going to remain in my dreams for a long, long time.

But, of course, with all of Natalia's relentless teasing, I could never have lasted for very long. I groaned loudly and for a few continuous seconds, and Natalia replacing her mouth with her tits, instantly wedging my now well lubricated cock between her breasts, was the final straw. With one final, loud groan, I erupted all over her tits.

Natalia, reacting as quickly as you'd expect an assassin too, even one as distracted as she currently was, and covered the top of her breasts with her hands. My cock was half way up the way between the lovely valley of her breasts at the time, and she somehow managed to contain all of the cum as I came down from the climax.

When I'd recovered, and looked back at her, she was looking at me, playfully shaking her head as she let my cock drop. Moving over to me, one knee on each side, she positioned her breasts near my face.

"Remember the bet. Open up". And I did. Natalia's breasts were coated in my cum and she lowered them to my face. Just to make sure I couldn't resist, she grabbed my head and shoved it into her breasts, forcing me to have to drink my cum.

This isn't as bad as I would have thought. It took me nearly ten minutes to lap up my liquid from her tits and the valley of her breasts, before she pushed her cum coated fingers into my mouth.

"Mmm… You love this, don't you? Me forcing you to do things. Like drinking your own cum. Ah yes; lick them clean". All I could do was nod, her fingers wedged in my mouth. Eventually, she removed them, giving me a naughty look.

"Well, that was fun" she smiled. "But we're not done yet. Seeing as though you've enjoyed me dominating you so much, I think you'll enjoy this finale". And with that, she stood up, walking to the underside of her room, shaking her hips and arse as she went, causing my semi-erect member to rise once more.

What she came back with was three pairs of stockings. She knelt back down on the bed by my head, and looked at me. "Let's put you further at my mercy" she whispered in my ear, before opening my jaw wide.

With that, she shoved her stockings in my mouth, before taking a second and wrapping it tightly around my mouth, gagging me tightly. Then, she took the third stocking, which was completely pitch black, and wrapped if around my eyes, blindfolding me tightly.

Then she purred back in my ear. "Now you can't see, speak or move. All you can do is smell and feel me".

She was right. I heard her move, and then next thing I knew, she taken me inside her completely in one big plunge. I gave out a muffled groan that was added to by her pleasured moan, as she only spent a second getting used to me inside her before proceeding to start bouncing up and down on my cock.

I moaned loudly, the gag nearly reducing it to a muffled gasp. She was moaning too, completely eclipsing my own.

"I love you like this. Gagged. Blindfolded. Handcuffed. All you can experience is me! Yes! I'm so glad you agreed to this. Yes!" What followed was a series of barely coherent moans, which I guessed were in Russian, although I swear to this day that one was in German. I wasn't really paying attention though. All I was paying attention too was the feel of her body against mine.

I couldn't tell you how long it lasted. All I remember was that eventually she collapsed against me, moaning far louder than I'd ever have expected from the master assassin.

She triggered my climax, causing me to groan loudly even through my makeshift gag. She withdrew from me and then crawled to my side, removing the gag and blindfold pressing a kiss lightly to my lips.

"In all honesty, I enjoyed that way more than I thought I would" Natalia emphasising 'more' as she settled next to me.

"Not that I didn't enjoy this, but any chance you could let me out of these?" I asked, gesturing to my hands. She gave me a look that showed she was considering not doing so, but sighed playfully and undid them.

"You know, if you joined SHIELD, we could easily do this again" she remarked, and I could tell even in my slightly addled state that she was serious.

"Well, that's certainly a... Unique recruitment offer". She shrugged, before resting her hands on my shoulder. "We're always encouraged to find… Talented individuals, to train and recruit. And considering you got into this mess because you're capable of braking into a secure SHIELD building and stealing classified Intel but you can't quite defeat Captain America, this should interest you".

"In all honesty, I'm more enticed by the first bit" I responded, causing her to give a small chuckle.

"I defected from the Russians" Natalia reminded me, before standing up and moving to put on her catsuit and boots again.

"I'll give it a shot" I stated, causing her to look back at me. "Although you might have a hard time convincing your director". At that, she sent me a perplexed look.

 _How is she capable of being adorable?_ "That guy with the eye patch. He said he was the director a few minutes before he stormed out. I assumed that he wasn't lying".

She laughed. "Yeah, he's the director. Although, you may find that pissing him off will impress him that bit more".

"I hope so" I reply.

"Now come on, get out. It won't help you much if they find you naked here"

"It might help me garner some respect from the guys here, though". She threw a book at me, which I blocked.

And that was that, really. I got dressed, and then got out of there. With her help of course. A week later I joined SHIELD, and, after being promptly threatened by Natalia to keep our sexual escapades a secret, and got to work.

 **EPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEP**

Shaking my head clear of the memories I kept walking, knowing that my action would only spur Tony on. He's more observant that he lets on; I know that he noticed I was trying not to become overcome my memories.

Of course, he wouldn't get any access to those memories. Entering the room, I resigned myself to another meeting with Captain America and Black Widow and the TAC Team, where the only excitement came from discretely checking out Natalia, knowing full well that she noticed and was the only one that did; if her inconspicuous smirk at the end of every meeting was any indication.

At least Tony will be in this one. Now, **that** will cause this to be an interesting meeting.

Aside from his distraction allowing me to check out the Black Widow more often, that is.

 **EPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEP**

 **A/N: This didn't really make much sense. Ah well, it was a nice break from what I'm normally doing right now, and it was fun.**


End file.
